To My Horror
by WickedElphaba
Summary: A story strange MaureenJoanne story formed from a strange camp story. Maureen and Joanne watch a scary movie and funny stuff happens. You know you want to read it! COMPLETED!wow...i finished a story!
1. Chapter 1

At my camp, we were in dorms and we had little fridges in the rooms. One day someone told us she thought her fridge coughed. Yes you read right, coughed. Knowing me, my first thought was STORY! I went through a list of characters quickly and thought it would be perfect for Maureen and Joanne. Enjoy my strangeness!! (and sorry if this is short! Don't melt me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RENT characters. I do own a RENT playbill though.

* * *

"Eeeek" screeched Maureen causing Joanne's eardrums to burst.

They were curled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching the most random scary movie they could find; Attack of the House. Joanne was fairly tolerant with Maureen screaming at the scary parts, but she had had it.

"Honeybear! Must you always do that when we watch a scary movie?"

"It's a scary movie for a reason you know!"

"Scary movies are simply a mix of special effects, good actors, and imagination."

"That's not all! This is a true story! Someone once did get eaten by their house. They were in a cabin in the woods and they didn't treat their house right and...CHOMP!"

Maureen grabbed Joanne by the shoulders. Joanne raised an eyebrow and took away the popcorn.

"Okay Maureen. The double-ultra-butter has gone to your brain. A house can't eat its owner-or renter. It just doesn't happen. Everything can be explained reasonably. Now calm down or neither one of us will get any sleep. And I have work tomorrow."

"Alright," said Maureen as they both went back to eating the butter-slathered popcorn and watching the movie...for a little while.

* * *

One chapter of my very very very strange story. I have been eating lots of chocolate! Yum! Sugary yumminess! Goodness knows sugar rules! Goodness knows I LOVE sugar! REVIEW PLEASE! MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME IF YOU REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Sorry I don't update often. Things have been really crazy with school since I take the hardest courses. I also have various chapters ready, but need to type all of them up (I have written my stuff in notebooks). Hope you love Maureen's craziness!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rent. I do however float away to Rentland often.

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Maureen lay awake-completely still-next to her girlfriend. She could not stop thinking about the movie. 

"Pookie, do you think the apartment will get back at me? You know! For clonking my boots on the floors all the time and stuff?"

Joanne quietly snored in response.

"Pookie! Answer me!" Maureen squealed, shaking Joanne awake.

Lightning struck. Volcanoes erupted. Oceans boiled. Hail the size of mini-vans came down. Birds lost their instinct sense of direction. People spontaneously combusted.

Well, I'm not sure if a few of those are scientifically accurate, but Joanne was none to pleased.

"Hon-ey-bear," said Joanne through clenched teeth, "Why have you woken me up at 2 AM?!"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you think the apartment is going to try to get back at me,"

Joanne just glared at her crazed girlfriend.

"Do you?" asked Maureen.

Joanne took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay. Maureen, the apartment will not 'get back at you', but I might if you don't let me get some sleep. Goodnight."

Joanne rolled over and closed her eyes.

SQUEAK!

"Honeybear! Please don't squeak."

"That wasn't me, Joanne," said Maureen, sitting straight up and wide-eyed, "That wasn't me."

"Probably just someone upstairs. Whatever. Goodnight."

SQUEAK!

"Pookie...I-I think its coming from the kitchen."

"Maureen..." whined Joanne, sitting up, realizing there was no hope in sleep.

SQUEAK!

"It's coming from the kitchen. Pookie! It must be the fridge! Its angry at me for slamming its door all the time!"

"Honeybear, the fridge isn't alive."

SQUEAK!

"There it is again! The fridge or something!"

"Maureen...you know what? Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll show you that the fridge didn't just sneeze?"

"Cough."

"Whatever."

Maureen contemplated her options.

"Alright, but first I'm getting some protective gear."

Joanne rolled her eyes as Maureen disappeared into the closet. She emerged with knee pads, elbow pads, a football helmet, and a teddy bear.

"Are you ready, Maureen?"

"Yes," she gulped.

"Fine. Now come with me and I'll show you that the house isn't coming alive."

They walked into the kitchen, or at least Joanne did. Maureen cowered behind Joanne's back.

"Look," said Joanne examining the fridge and opening up the random compartments, "nothing alive about it."

SQUEAK!

"It came from behind it!" squealed Maureen.

"Yea," said Joanne, slightly confused, "It did."

Joanne pushed the fridge over a bit and they both screamed at the sight.

* * *

I'm going to withhold the answer until I get reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dudes! I just decided I'm gonna post the rest of the story since I have it written. I won't torture you anymore. The only warning is that some of these were actually written at 3 in the morning so forgive me. Have a happy turkey day!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rent. I do know that Jonathan Larson was a genius though.

* * *

Mark was awoken by the sound of the ringing phone. 

He looked at the clock, cursed, put on his glasses, and looked at the clock.

2:27 AM

"Who the hell calls at 2:30 in the morning?" he asked to no one in particular as he picked up the phone.

"Eeeeek!" screeched the female callers.

"Maureen? Joanne? What's wrong?"

"MICE!!" they both screamed in unison.

"Oi." sighed Mark. It was 2:30 in the morning. He didn't want to leave his bed, let alone the loft. But he figured it might be a good idea to help them before their screaming woke up the entire city of New York.

"Alright. I'll be over soon. I might have Roger with me...if I can get him out of bed."

"Hurry!!" they screamed once again.

"Oh boy." sighed Mark as he walked into Roger's room.

The place looked like it had been hit with a hurricane.

Mark took a deep breath, very worried about Roger's reaction to a two AM awakening.

"What the hell? He'll kill me anyway! Might as well make this interesting."

Mark ferociously tickled Roger into consciousness.

"I'm awake dammit! I'm awake!"

Roger shook his head a bit to bring himself to his senses to use with his consciousness.

"What the hell was that for? It's..." Roger looked at the clock, "2:45 in the morning! I shouldn't be getting up for another ten hours!"

"Maureen and Joanne just called..."

"So?" said Roger. He was grumpy in the morning. Especially the far-too-early morning.

"They have mice in their apartment, which they must both be deathly scared of. They need our help getting rid of the stupid fur brains."

"Do we have to go?" whined Roger at a last resort.

"Yes. For the good of the gang!"

"You know you're really corny, right?"

"Shut up. It's 3 in the morning."

* * *

HA! IT WAS MICE! I refuse to tell you how Mark and Roger fix this until a various amount of reviews. Or you just click it. Give me reviews anyway please. They help. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter was actually written at 3 in the morning. This will explain my craziness.

And P.S. The girl at camp didn't have mice in her room. She just thought her fridge coughed. Just clarifying.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Rent characters. I love it though. That counts for something, doesn't it?

And once again: Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all your readers! And Idina Menzel!!!!!

* * *

"Get ready for total chaos."

"Whatever," yawned Roger, "Let's get this done. I'm tired."

They had to gather some random mouse catching devices; cheese, cages left from Collins, humane mouse traps left by Maureen when they also had mice. In finding these, they realized the loft desperately needed cleaning, but they still didn't feel like getting rid of the clutter.

Mark and Roger knocked on the door and braced themselves for the worst, or at least braced themselves as much as two extremely sleep deprived guys can.

Maureen answered the door still in her, er....wardrobe. The guys looked inside and saw a couple overturned chairs and Joanne beating a mouse away from her feet with a teddy-bear. They were tempted to turn around then and leave.

"Good! You're here! Now get THEM out!"

"Calm down, Maureen. You too, Joanne," Roger called to the teddy-bear-swinging girl.

"Swatting them isn't going to help, Joanne," said Mark.

"Then what will?" wailed Joanne.

"These!" exclaimed Roger.

The boys pulled out their sacks of nifty gadgets.

"We're doomed!" cried Maureen, "We're doomed to a mousy existence forever!"

"Chill Mo." said Mark, slightly ticked at her confidence in the guys.

"Just get them oouut!" whined Joanne, still whirling the defenseless stuffed animal about the ground.

"Okay," yawned Roger. He was very calm. This was only because he was still half asleep.

They set up the traps, cheese, and cages and left the rodent-infested room. Maureen and Joanne, after refusing to sleep in their apartment with a few extra...furry guests, walked back to the loft with Roger and Mark.

* * *

Ain't they resourceful? Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter! I'm so proud of completing a multi chapter story! Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Thanks to anyone the read all my craziness. And thanks to Idina Menzel for being the best person ever!

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of Rent, but this is the last chapter of this story. Yay! I completed something!!!!!

* * *

Maureen opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around to see the familiar loft and remembered the night's events. Joanne was gone, probably at work. Mark sat at the table, drinking much needed and caffeinated coffee as he fiddled around with his camera. Maureen sighed.

"Typical Mark. Fiddling with his camera instead of girls."

"Oh! Hey Mo. You're up. Want some coffee?"

She looked down to see pink, fluffy bunny slippers on his feet.

"Bunny slippers?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and not acknowledging the question.

"My mother." he muttered, "And the loft is cold. And I'm too cheap to buy different slippers. And they're comfy."

"Evidently."

But before Mark could respond, Roger came in, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey, I'd like to say thanks,"

"Wow." half-yawned Roger. "Maureen giving gratitude. But for what?"

"Don;t you remember Rog? We went over to Mo and Jo's to help them with their mouse problem."

"Mice?! Where?" jumped Roger.

"Roger...are you scared of mice?" grinned Mark.

"No! No! No. Maybe. Kinda. Yes."

"Ha! The short, skinny, Jewish boy prevails!"

"Don't you remember anything Rog?" asked Maureen.

"How awake did I seem?"

"Well, not very."

"Exactly!"

"Um...okay. Hey Mark? I think I'm gonna leave you and Brainiac here, and check on my apartment."

"Do you want us-I mean me-to help you?"

"No. I'm fine if they're in cages. C'ya!"

Maureen skipped out, leaving Mark and Roger to scratch their heads at the strange inter-workings of Maureen's mind.

* * *

HAHA! Maureen is crazy like me! If you could review one last time it would make me very happy. Please? I'll love you forever! 


End file.
